


First Day in Jackson

by GoodVun12



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, New series, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodVun12/pseuds/GoodVun12
Summary: Ellie and Joel return to Jackson and it’s the first day in their new home. Dibs on the big room!It’s dad and daughter fluff.





	First Day in Jackson

It was shabby but it had a roof with no holes in it and hot running water. Tommy had meant what he said when he told Joel and Ellie that they would always have a place in Jackson with him and Maria.  
He gave them a small two bedroom bungalow which was miles ahead of the dilapidated buildings and abandoned homes that Joel had previous found for him and Ellie. Joel’s and Ellie looked around there new home, taking it all in. Joel felt like he should say something but the words never came. He was still thinking about what they had been through and that he had lied to this young girl that he cared so deeply for. Of course he knew that he had done what he did to save her, but would she see it that way? He mulled it over whilst trying to think of something to choke out. Luckily his lack of conversation was saved with Ellie flinging her backpack into the biggest room and yelling “MINE!” at the top of voice.

“What do you mean ‘mine’?” Said Joel in his usual gruff manner.

“I mean that this is my room. You can have that little one over there”

“I’m a grown-ass man, I need the bigger room. What am I supposed to do in that one?”

“Endure and survive” said Ellie with the biggest, cheesiest grin on her face. Joel shook his head.

“I can’t believe you” he said and went off to his tiny new room. Ellie excused herself to bathroom to clean up. While Ellie was in military school she had used communal showers before but never one to herself.She spent a long time in that shower thinking. She knew Joel was upset, clearly thinking about something. Maybe he also didn’t understand why he survived when others didn’t. ‘_Of course, that’s it’_, she thought, ‘_he feels that way about Sarah_’.

After Ellie had finished showering, it was Joel’s turn. It was his first hot shower in twenty years and damn, it felt great. Joel felt the world wash away and his burden became a little lighter. Before he realised it, he had started to sing while washing. 

“Make the world go away Get it off my shoulder Say the things we used to say And make the world, make it go away Do you remember when you loved me Before the world took you away Well if you do, then forgive me And make the world, make it go away”

Elvis had always been Joel’s favourite.

He turned off the water and dried off with a clean towel. He opened the bathroom door to see Ellie stood there in tears. “What was that?” She asked.

“That’s the King” replies Joel, and he kissed her forehead before walking to his room to get changed. Ellie knew that he carried the world on his shoulders and she would do whatever she could from now on to help share the load.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you liked and what you felt worked or not. I hope you enjoy the stories I write.


End file.
